Jake's dark secret
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake has a secret that he intends to not share while the Dark Dragon takes an interest in it and attempts to steal it.
1. Jake's true life

Jake's dark secret

Chapter 1: Jake's true life

Jake's dragon form is season 1 ok.

They thought they knew, all of them, but I know my own life. That's why I'm going to tell you what really happened.

It all started in… well I'll get to when it started later, so I'm going to go up years later when I was found in that alleyway.

I was sitting in an alleyway trying to sleep when an older looking dark blue dragon found me. The blue dragon saw me in my dragon form which had red scales, a nicely built figure, a bit taller than average, pitched black talons as my toes and fingers, black hair with green highlights that spiked up like a flame, and a yellow under belly. The blue dragon thought that I was a dragon orphan and that my parents just recently died, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

So yes as I later learned that the other is as old as he looks, but _very_ young compared me, but I'll get to that later, right now I was in an electronics store where the other had his magic supplies and talking Chinese dog lived. I also learned that the blue dragon was the Chinese dragon, and that his name was Lao Shi. The dog's name was Fu Dog, but I call him Fu. That's when Lao Shi asked me to follow him to his daughter's house.

Upon arriving at the back door the dark haired woman known as Susan opened the door and let us in, she was a kind woman, I knew instantly that she had a mate, I could smell him. Susan was surprised that her father had returned with a dragon that she never heard of before, I learned that the dragon cycle skipped her, meaning that she did not have a dragon form.

The little girl known as Hayley was a, how do people say it these days, a 'goody two shoes'. The 4 year old was agitating, I knew that just as I made eye contact. I was later adopted by the family, they thought that I was young and needed a family.

Sometime later I was brought to the Dragon Council of this time line, I was then made the American dragon, a few years later when Haley was 6 years old I was known to be a great dragon, and the little girl that now appears to be my 'little sister' was jealous all the time, she never admitted it but I could always see it in her eyes. All the other dragons and my now 'family' looked up to me, they believed I was bold, brave, noble, humble, strong, and polite, they thought that my greatness meant a lot, that I would have an offspring that will take my place when I die, but I will never die nor will I pass on the curse to another.

You see, I have something that no one else has, something that lots would do anything for, but would try to give away once they realized how much of a curse it is, some that achieve it would try to push it away and hide so as to not harm others, but the rest would never see clearly and use it against other people.

Now as I promised, the beginning. It all started before the dinosaurs, before the dragons, that my body shriveled into existents…

**Review your answer to me if you know what the secret is that Jake has. Do this before proceeding to the next chapter.**


	2. Jake's secret revealed

Jake's dark secret

Chapter 2: Jake's secret revealed

Jake's dragon form is season 1 ok.

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me nor does anything from any story I have made belongs to me, I only own the plot of the stories I made.

The dragons stopped talking when the elevator Rose from the ground and opened to reveal Fred Nerk in dragon form and a clearly annoyed Jake Long in dragon form. "How did you survive that mate?!" Fred said in his Australian accent. "That blast would have vaporized the entire Dragon Temple and you just walk away like it never happened with no damage done whatsoever!"

"What happened?" one of the Council members asked when Jake and Fred walked to them.

"Jake here took no injury from a blast that would make half the earth turn to dust!" Fred said in an accusing tone of voice.

"What he means to say is that I was lucky that I had our Dragon god looking over me when I was hit by a powerful attack that the Dark Dragon has bestowed upon me." Jake said calmly. It is true, the Dragon Council has sent Jake and Fred on a mission that involved the Dark Dragon, they sent Fred because they thought that he and Jake would finally get along and become friends.

"Never mind that, did you stop the Dark Dragon?" councilor Adham asked next.

"Yes." Both country dragons replied at the same time.

"Good, now, we would like to have a word with you." Adham said.

"Ok." Jake replied.

"Now, how do you think you would feel without it." One of the councilors started.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked uncertain.

"Let us rephrase the question. How do you think you would feel without your… ability?" another councilor asked.

At this time all of the others that were on the island with them including Jake's new friends and family were getting curious about what the council was implying to.

Jake's face got some seriousness now "I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he turned and started walking towards the elevator.

"Don't deny it Jake, we know what you are." Another councilor said.

"You have no business in roaming your noses around places that is obviously not yours to roam." Jake said with a hint of anger in his voice while almost to the elevator.

"We know…"

"... what you have…"

"… you don't need to…"

"… hide it…"

"… any more…"

"… because we…"

"… can get rid of it…"

"… and make you…" a different councilor would say the next line.

"… mortal." All the councilors finished together.

Jake stopped in his tracks.


End file.
